Time Will Tell
by August08
Summary: A new threat lurks over Midgar, an enemy known only to the Turks as the Time Killer. Even with all hands on deck, he continues to elude authorities. However, when his sights land on Tifa, the stakes become higher as Loz and the rest of Shinra search for clues to the killer's identity. But, little do they know, they're fighting to save more than just Tifa's life.


The radio buzzed in the front bar, however, she didn't pay attention to what the news reporter was saying. Her eyes remained locked on the pregnancy test in her hand. Two pink stripes stared back at her. She knew something had been going on with her for the last couple of weeks. She could hardly keep any food down, just the smell made her run to the bathroom. She thought she had picked up a stomach virus, but she never would have expected...this.

_"...And in other news,"_ the reporter drawled. _"The Time Killer has struck again. Making this the tenth disappearance in as little as two weeks. Bringing the total number up to one hundred in the last two years."_

The front door chimed as it opened. Tifa dropped the test and the box on the sink counter and hurried out to see who had entered. She straightened out her apron as she walked.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open yet," she said without looking up.

"Not even one drink?"

Her head snapped up, eyes falling on her boyfriend. She blinked in surprise. "Loz? What...are you wearing?"

"You like it?" Loz asked, spinning around, showing off his brand new black suit. "Just got it this morning."

"You've joined Shinra," Tifa guessed.

"Not just me. Yazoo and Kadaj too."

"You're all Turks, now?"

"Isn't it great?"

"I thought you hated Shinra."

Loz scratched the back of his head. "That was the old me."

Tifa walked over to him, putting her arms around his neck. "Blinded by something far greater than yourself?"

Loz wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You know me so well."

Tifa smiled. "You still owe me a rematch."

"For what?"

She tapped her side where a burn scar stretched around her stomach and back. Loz gave her a sheepish look.

"Still not gonna let me live that one down, huh?"

Tifa hummed as she shook her head, black hair flowing behind her like a cape. "Nope," she replied, voice sweet.

"To be honest, I'm still surprised you agreed to say yes to going out with me."

"I was...apprehensive when you asked. But, you proved that you had changed, for the better. So, I decided to give you a chance."

Loz leaned over and placed his forehead against Tifa's. "Thank you for that chance." He pulled away and clapped her on the shoulders. "Drinks. We must celebrate."

He headed over to the bar to pour up a couple of drinks. Tifa wrapped her arms around her belly, biting her lip.

"Loz, there's...there's something I have to-"

The door burst open and Kadaj and Yazoo walked in. "So, this is where you've disappeared to. We have far too much work for you to be getting drunk," Kadaj said.

"We were just going to celebrate," Loz replied.

"We're still on the clock. Celebrate on your own time," Kadaj told him. "The President gave us an order."

Loz growled and replaced the glasses. "Fine."

"First day and Rufus Shinra is putting you to work already," Tifa commented.

"Sorry, Tifa. We'll have drinks later," Loz said.

"No hurry," she answered.

He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll celebrate tonight."

"Be safe."

The brothers headed out the door and disappeared into traffic. Tifa rubbed her hands over her stomach. She looked around the bar, trying to figure out what to do. She knew she had to tell Loz the news. But, with the Time Killer on the loose, the Turks would be flat out looking for him, so she didn't know when would be a good time. If there ever was going to be a right time.

The phone started to ring in the back room. Tifa shook herself out of her daze and went to answer it. Yuffie's ever excited voice came from the other end as she asked if Tifa was busy, to which she replied no. The friends made plans to get together for a coffee. After hanging up, Tifa went to get changed.

_I can't tell Yuffie,_ she thought as she pulled on a shirt. _She'll have it plastered all over Midgar._ She looked at herself in the mirror, holding her belly. _No. I have to tell Loz first. _

_"Shinra Turks are advising citizens to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious,"_ the reporter from the radio said.

Tifa sighed. "Well, little one, looks like it's just you and me for the time being."

* * *

**A/N**: I know this chapter seems a little dry, not much action going on, but that changes, I promise. Feedback is always welcome. If you're curious to see what happens next, stick around. Sit back, buckle up and enjoy the ride.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Only the OC.


End file.
